coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Barlow
Tracy Lynette Barlow is a character in Coronation Street who was born in January 1977 the daughter of Ray Langton and Deirdre Barlow. Tracy is one of the shows biggest superbitches, she has slept with most married men in the area and has a acid tongue that makes her late gran Blanche Hunt look polite. Tracy has a habit of taking what is not hers such as other womens men and she even bludgeoned her boyfriend Charlie Stubbs to death in 2006. Tracy had a daughter, Amy Barlow, by Steve McDonald but AMy has not inherited Steve's quick wit and humour, more her mother's sharp tongue. A number of actresses have played Tracy since 1977. She has been played by Kate Ford since 2002. Biography 1977-1999 Tracy Lynette Langton was born at Weatherfield General Hospital on the 24th January 1977, the daughter of Ray and Deirdre Langton. In 1978, when Tracy was 1 year old, Ray abandoned Deirdre and left for Holland without saying goodbye to Tracy. When Tracy was 4 years old, Deirdre married Ken Barlow who later adopted Tracy. In late 1985 Tracy ran away from home but was found in Newcastle, after giving her home address and was returned home. Tracy was abit of a wayward child. As she got older she became more rebellious. This was bought on by Ken and Deirdre's rocky marriage, after he cheated on her in 1989. Ken and Deirdre later divorced and Tracy started playing truant from school. In January 1995, Tracy turned 18. Ken said she could have £50 but greedy Tracy wanted more. In 1996 she became engaged to a man named Robert Preston and they got married and settled down in London. 2002-2007 :Info to be added. 2010- Over three years into her sentence in May 2010, Tracy discovered her grandmother Blanche Hunt had passed away and asked the governor if she was able to get day release to attend and also support her daughter. The governor granted her permission, much to her delight. Tracy attended with a prison guard. She grew jealous of Steve's marriage to Becky, and was angry at the fact the pair planned to adopt her. Tracy got into a fight with Becky, resulting in her being taken away from the hospital and returned to prison. Tracy vowed that she would find a way to get out. Upon learning that neighbour Gail McIntyre was being held on remand accused of murdering her husband Joe McIntyre, Tracy struck a deal with police officers that if she was able to help with the case and get a guilty verdict on Gail that she would be transferred to an open prison. Tracy became Gail's new cellmate and began befriending her. Despite Tracy's previous devious nature Gail came to trust her, feeling prison was making her genuine. When Tracy learned Gail had hidden a rolling pin at the lake house her and Joe stayed at (which was to stop Joe baking a cake) she told the detectives that it was a murder weapon and where to find it. The detectives found the rolling pin and believed Tracy's tale, and had her moved out of Gail's cell. Tracy appeared at the trial to give an account of Gail's 'confession' and made up that Gail said she bashed Joe's brains in. Gail protested this. But Tracy's scheme fell under when it was pointed out her previous lies in the same courtroom during the murder trial of Charlie Stubbs. Tracy was then returned to the prison. Gail was found not guilty of the crime, and friends of Gail in prison beat Tracy up and hospitalised her for revenge for what she did to Gail. Ken and Deirdre went to see her in hospital, but ended up leaving in disgust. Six months later it was discovered a forensics officer working on the Charlie Stubbs case was a fraud. Tracy decided to use it to her advantage and got paroled to await a retrial. She turned up on the street on Christmas Eve much to the shock of everyone and interrupted a service dedicated to the victims of the tram crash earlier that month. Gail confronted Tracy in the pub and attacked her. Tracy was marched out by Deirdre, and Tracy revealed she wasn't bothered about Gail, but wanted to break up Becky and Steve's marriage. On Christmas Day she continued her wind up and manipulations. She took Amy away from Steve and Becky after learning that they had 'bought' Becky's nephew Max Turner and used it as blackmail. She also goaded Claire Peacock who had just lost her husband Ashley in the tram crash. Over the next week Tracy continued her behaviour and successfully alienated most of the street again. But this backfired when on New Year's Eve she was attacked by Claire and left unconscious on the back doorstep of No.1 and discovered by Steve, Ken and Deirdre. Tracy was left in a coma for a few days, and after awakening claimed Becky was the one who attacked her. Claire felt guilty and handed herself into the police and was released on bail. Becky knew Claire wouldn't cope if imprisoned, so along with some other residents helped Claire along with her sons Joshua and Freddie escape and flee to France. Tracy had her retrial and was found not guilty. Tracy revealed her plans to leave the street and take Amy with her. Steve convinced Tracy to stay by giving her a job at the Rovers Return, which she had accepted although it gave her more of an opportunity to wind up Becky and goad her over the fact she was unable to have children. Actresses Four actresses have played the character since 1977. *Christabel Finch (1977-1983) *Holly Chamarette (1985-1988) *Dawn Acton (1988-1999) *Kate Ford (2002 to present) Memorable Information Appearances: 24 January 1977–21 November 1983, 8 July 1985–13 December 1993, 21 September 1994–10 July 1995, 6–13 November 1996, 3–5 December 1997, 14–29 March 1999, 10 October 1999, 25 December 2002–8 April 2007, 7 May–10 June 2010, 24 December 2010–present Birth: 24 January 1977 Full Name: Tracy Lynette Barlow Father Ray Langton Mother 'Deirdre Barlow '''Siblings 'Peter Barlow (adoptive), stillborn baby (half sibling). '''Grandfathers: Mr. Langton, Donald Hunt Grandmothers: Mary Langton, Blanche Hunt Spouse: Robert Preston (1996-2003) (back in a relationship as of 2015) Children: Amy Barlow (2004) 'Adoptive father 'Ken Barlow Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1977. Category:Barlows. Category:Langtons. Category:Pawnbrokers. Category:Florists Category:1977 Births Category:1996 Marriages Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:Murderers Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Barlow's Buys staff Category:Villains. Category:1977 arrivals Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s